


Homesickness

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, But gets happy and hopeful, Comforting, Comforting Lance, Cute, Dreams of the future, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gentke kisses, Homesickness, Let Pidge be happy, Oneshot, Other, Pidgancemonth2k17, Post Season 4, Sad, Sadness, Ship, This ship really is growing on me, nonbinary pidge, pidgance, plance, promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day three: Homesickness.Pidge is missing Earth more than they want to admit.[Relationship tagged as “other” because Pidge is nonbinary in this fic]





	Homesickness

Pidge sat in their messy room, tinkering with a new computer they were currently building, they had gotten the blueprint from Matt before he had left the castle ship to help rebels on other parts in the galaxy.

They still had contacts though, but that was not the thing. Pidge has found their brother and couldn’t be happier about that, but they still missed their dad more than anything. And their mom and dog back on Earth.

For all their mom knew she probably believed her whole family was missing or dead. She must be going through something unbearable, and Pidge wanted to wormhole to Earth, give her a hug and reassure their mother that both her children were alive, and were out and saving the universe.

Oh how they missed their mom. Her smile, warm hugs and how she always baked peanut butter cookies for Pidge and Matt every Saturday if they had behaved all week. And how they always had Friday movie night the whole family after studying. They almost always watched corny sci-fi movies, atleast when Matt and their dad choose the film of the night. Pidge had always said the movies were so bad, but right now they would do anything for one last movie night.

They missed just having a normal family. And they missed Earth. The blue sky, the sun, the extreme rain, the sound of thunder, being forced to go up early on weekends to walk Bae Bae. Staying up late and looking at the stars in a telescope with Matt during nice winter night.

As Pidge was lost in thoughts, they did not hear when the door to the room opened, and a few seconds later they felt a soft shoulder touch from Lance.

“Hey babe what’s up… Wait have you been crying?”, Lance asked, and then sat down on the small space left of Pidge’s bed that wasn’t covered in metal pieces and gadgets.

They nodded and let the theirs flow.

“I miss it Lance. I miss Earth so much. I miss my mom, I miss doing all boring chores. I even miss failing the Garrison simulator over and over again. I would do anything to go back, even if it’s just for a day”.

Lance looked down at their partner and put their hand in theirs, before looking Pidge right in their hazel eyes.

“I miss it too Pidge. I miss my siblings, the sun, taking care of our gardens. Almost dying of hug overloads on our huge family reunions. And the ocean. I miss swimming in the ocean and enjoying the hot summer air. If I could go back I would. I did not sign up for this, no one did. But the universe needs us”.

Pidge embraces Lance and let their tears stain his jacket, but he didn’t mind. He just wanted to comfort Pidge in this situation, it was completely normal for a person in their situation.

“They think we’re dead Lance. The Garrison probably said we died in an accident. Your family thinks you’re dead. My mom thinks her whole family is dead, all she has left is our dog. I can’t imagine what she feels right now. I want to tell her I’m okay more than anything”.

They let out a screech that was followed by a whimper, and Lance carefully stroked their back to comfort them. He had seen Pidge cry before, but this was different. Once they had found Matt, Pidge had become completely different, and he wanted them to be able to find their dad and have contact with their mom, for their own sake an happiness.

“I know Pidge, it’s hard for all of us. I wanna tell my mama I’m alive more than anything me too. But we’re needed here in space. And I promise you that once we’ve bet the galra and we finally can go back to Earth your mom is gonna be so proud of you. Matt, her son being a rebel officer. And you, her child, a paladin of Voltron. She will be the proudest mom in the world. Thanks to you, she and the rest of the universe won’t need to fear being enslaved by the galra empire”.

Pidge looked up at Lance, being soothed by his words, before leaning in for a quick but passionate kiss on the lips.

“Thanks Lance”.

“I know it hurts, but we’ll be back on Earth one day. And when we do get back I’m gonna introduce you, my partner to my whole family and we’ll eat dinner, go to the movies and just have fun or just be at home and play uno or something. Or curse over the bad weather when we had planned a day out.

They smiled.

“Yeah, I’d like that. One day it will happen”.


End file.
